Buddy
by Xeen Cyr
Summary: What happened after "The Big Nickel"?


**ROOKIE BLUE**

_BUDDY_

Tag to "The Big Nickel". My thoughts in the aftermath of the last episode. One shot. _Thanks for your continuing support guys, it feels great _

-o-

She plastered a fake smile on her face and stared at Luke from behind a lock of stray hair. Why did he change his mind? Why the sudden affection? She braced herself against what was coming next.

"So… Your place or mine?"

"I'm tired Luke. It's not that I don't want to be with you. I need the time alone. It's been a long day." _And you didn't even notice my limping._ _Is it so hard to ask me if I'm okay?_

"Yes, transporting a prisoner, it's boring and always a gruelling experience. Was he a talker? I heard that Barber found evidence that he was the culprit?"

"Yes he did. With Diaz and Trace's help." She definitely had to get back to Tracy. She was a mess when she left the locker room.

"But you're back now," he grinned, stroking her face gently. _Right on the money, mister. I'm back to my senses. _She shivered. She hoped that he would misunderstand her reaction. He certainly did, because he looked pleased.

"Luke, what made you change your mind?"

"You mean about us?"

_Oh, so there's a us now_, she winced. _That is so wrong_. She nodded slightly.

"Swarek told me," he said cryptically.

"He did?" Her pulse raced. Sam might have come directly to Luke once they were back. Why the urge to be the perfect gentleman? He wasn't the prick he pretended to be but obviously, that's what Luke wanted to hear.

"Yeah. You should have come forward Andy, I had no idea he had been hitting on you."

"Really?" _It was so much easier to blow me off_, she scoffed. _So Sam lied to salvage my relationship with Luke_. _Interesting._ She didn't feel guilty any more at this point. It was what it was. She trusted her gut and went to the one person who could pick up the pieces and get her back together. If she ever questioned before her behaviour that night, now was the time to speak up. She opened her mouth but stopped, shaking her head -maybe not now. She had to clear this with Sam first. Make sure they were on the same page. _He should have told me what he was up to_. She was unsure this buddy thingy was going to work.

"Yep. Not his brightest move."

She averted his gaze and nodded again. "Yeah, you know. I thought that it was not _that_ important."

"Andy, he's your training officer, you should report him. Not only is it sexual harassment, it's actually a rule. His career, both your careers are on the line here."

"Well, my guess is that's too late now. Everything is back to normal." She smiled. Yes, everything was definitely back to normal. Sam was his usual funny, witty, sexy self again and despite what had happened today, she felt great, even after they parted on that bitter sweet note_. Buddy_, she thought, flashing a 10.000 volt smile in Luke's direction. "Could you give me a ride home Luke?"

"Absolutely. I'll leave you at your door. No problem."

He kissed her forehead and opened the door to his car.

_That went well, considering_, she thought to herself.

She checked her watch. _Five more minutes and I'm gone_, she said to herself for the tenth time. She had been keeping watch on Sam's doorstep for the best part of an hour now and she was tired. She figured that instead of pacing in her apartment, unable to make an educated decision, she'd rather take a breather and walk herself to his place. There was no way she could go to the Penny, not after she'd lied to Luke. A good twenty minutes later, a cab finally pulled over before his building. She heard the cabby, "Hey man, we're here." Someone mumbled loudly in the back seat. The cabby apparently decided to take the matter into his own hands. He got out of his cab, opened the back door and pulled out a totally smashed Sam Swarek. He tripped on the sidewalk, barely able to keep his balance. She stood up and waved at the cabby.

"Thanks sir, I'll take it from here," she said.

The guy looked puzzled. "You his girlfriend? He locked you out?" She didn't like that sort of appreciative look. She shook her head, choosing to let it slide.

"McNally," Sam exclaimed. His breath could have killed an entire hive on the spot and he was more than friendly. He cupped her face and kissed her. His hand ran on her, stroking her breast on its way down, -so much for being _friends_, she smiled inside.

"We had a lovers' tiff and I forgot I forgot my keys this morning!" She made a face and shrugged. "Thanks sir. I kinda figure he'll get drunk." She put Sam's arm on her shoulders and wobbled. _Damn, he's heavier than I thought, and he's so pissed. Good thing I came, though_. She chuckled and took his keys out of his jeans pocket. The cabby turned around and drove off. She walked Sam to his door, supporting half his weight. Her leg was hurting like hell and she pushed him against the wall, keeping him upright with her left hip while he was all over her. Distracted, she fumbled for a moment with the keys. Why the hell did he have to have so many! She managed to open the door eventually. They stumbled inside, Sam dragging her more than the other way round. She bumped into the wall, the doorframe, the coffee table. He never stopped talking while they were tramping to the bedroom, making crazy declarations to her and kissing her every chance he got. She took his arm off her shoulders and swung him onto the bed. He bounced back with a thump. "McNally," he marvelled.

"Okay, Sam. I will take off your shoes now." He didn't respond. His eyes went glazy and he passed out. She took off his shoes, shirts, jeans. She had a hard time with his belt, it was a good thing they were not engaged in some rough sex or she would have had to rip it off of him. When he was down to his boxer shorts, she attempted to lift him to get hold of the covers under him. He grabbed her wrist. His eyes were closed, and he had that coy lopsided smile which made his dimples show. She traced a line on his jaw with a light finger and giggled. He was so drunk. She spread his fingers away from her arm and put the sheet on top of him.

"Okay, you're all set. See you tomorrow, buddy."

"Not so fast," he said softly, and he opened faltering eyes. Lifting his head up, he pushed on his elbows and kissed her. It was soft, sweet, it felt great. She leaned in to the kiss, letting him explore her mouth further, her body responding to his touch.

"I have to go, Sam," she moaned against his lips, not trying to break their half embrace.

"No, you don't."

He lied down, dragging her to him and started to explore under her shirt. In spite of his current state of intoxication, he was patient and gentle, his touch putting her bare skin on fire. She crouched on the bed, discarded her clothes and forgot about the rest.

When they were done, he passed out again. She stayed still for a while, in a futile attempt to re-capture every single moment of the best sex she'd ever had in her life. He was snoring softly now. She got up silently, caressing his bare chest when untangling her legs from his. He tossed on the bed and turned his back to her. She got dressed, fighting the urge to stay and quietly left his apartment. Chances were he won't remember a thing tomorrow.

She limped outside and called a cab. It was the same guy. He didn't comment on her leaving the place and it was a good thing. It was hard enough to go home.

-o-

Thoughts, anyone?


End file.
